Alexis's Transformation
by Autobotschic
Summary: What ever happened to Alexis and Hot Rod after they left the battle in the Nevada woods? In this short 2 chapter story, you will see what happens that may explain more surprises to come.
1. Chapter 1: Alexis's Secret Revealed

Okay, so I'm sure you are all wondering what happened to Alexis after she left the battle in which Shadow Stalker died. Well, here in this little book of two chapters, we shall find out what happens to Alexis. * Halie Witwicky and Alexis Key sit down and start eating popcorn, soon to find them is Optimus Prime and Hot Rod who sits beside them, eating Energon popcorn*

Chapter 1

Alexis's Secret Revealed

( Normal POV, Somewhere in Nevada...)

" Alexis, watch out for that..." Hot Rod started as Alexis tripped over a stone, "stone."

Alexis growled into the sand and slowly stood up, brushing herself off. " Thank you for the warning, Hot Rod," Alexis growled, brushing the sand off the Energon detector.

Hot Rod chuckled and sat down in the golden sand. " What's eating you Alexis? Something ain't right. I've been watching you and every time an Autobot passes you you get a mad flash," Hot Rod said calmly, picking up Alexis and holding her in his hand.

Alexis growled and leaned against Hot Rod's finger. " I feel so...left out. I'm the youngest and the shortest if Anabelle Lennox isn't here! My best friend is the first TransFormer to have 4 alt. forms! AND started out as a regular human 12 year old girl!" Alexis hissed, then chuckled sadly," but here's me, still regular me. I'm not an Autobot and never will be, If only I could be like Halie, or Shadow Stalker to you, but to me she will always be my Hails."

Hot Rod dimmed his optics, thinking deeply. " Do you _really_ want to become like Halie?" Hot Rod asked, his optics snapping back on.

Alexis grinned ear to ear. " More than anything!"

" Ugh, I'm not suppose to tell you, but I could take you to the Well of Transformation and you could turn..." Hot Rod said, but Alexis interupted.

" YES! Please take me _now_!" Alexis screetched happily, jumping around in Hot Rod's hand.

Hot Rod chuckled and set Alexis down, then transformed into his red with black flames Ferrari 458 Italia alt. form. Alexis jumped into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. She then turned on the radio.

" Hmm... don't feel like Country, Gospel, or Jazz, Rock or Pop sounds good..." Alexis puzzled, flipping the channels.

Hot Rod stopped on a song. " Judas by Lady GaGa? Really Hot Rod?" Alexis asked, pulling out a pillow.

" Uh, Hot Rod."

" Yes?"

" Where exactly is the Well of Transformation?"

" I believe there's one in Arizona..." Hot Rod replied, driving towards the nearest highway.

" Oh goody, hello long trip. Goodbye good night sleep," Alexis growled, laying against her pillow and drifting into a light sleep.

Hot Rod chuckled and zoomed along the highway, his holo. form appearing the the driver seat as the duo quickly made their way to Arizona.


	2. Chapter 2: The Transformation

The Transformation

( Arizona, somewhere near Phoenix)

"Are we there yet?"

" No."

" How about now?"

" NO."

" Now?"

" Gah!"

" Gah you to."

" Alexis!" Hot Rod growled, driving around near Phoenix, AZ.

" Hot Rod," Alexis giggled back.

" Why do you keep," Hot Rod started.

" Are we there yet?"

Hot Rod slammed on the brakes, and Alexis flew into the dashboard.

Alexis growled and started kicking the dash board and clawing at the steering wheel.

" Gah! Ouch! Alexis stopppppp!" Hot Rod growled.

" Muahahahaha," Alexis laughed.

" Freaky," Hot Rod chuckled, "were here!"

Alexis flew out of the door and stood at the edge of the well.

" So...how's it work?" Alexis asked.

" Imagine a transformer, an alt. form, and yourself," Hot Rod explained.

Alexis closed her eyes. " Ready."

" Now step into the well and swim under the surface," Hot Rod whispered gently placing Alexis in the water.

Alexis dived under the surface of the well, and Hot Rod lost sight of her. 5 minutes passed, and Alexis still hadn't shown up. Suddenly, a roaring engine caught Hot Rod's attention.

Hot Rod turned around to see a 2007 Elite Bumblebee SS Camaro drive up behind him. The Camaro was blue with red racing stripes, and a silver Autobot symbol behind the fron wheels.

" Alexis?" Hot Rod gasped.

Alexis-the camaro- reved her engine and transformed into a 7 foot high white wolf. " Or Trapjaw, in this mode and Alexis when in Bipedal, human, and car mode," Trapjaw replied.

" Alexis, you do relise you have 4 alt. forms?" Hot Rod asked.

Trapjaw howled and smiled a toothly grin. " Of course Hot Rod, and now to quote a great robot, Roll out!" Trapjaw barked, transforming into the camaro and zooming towards a highway.

Hot Rod chuckled, transformed, and zoomed off after a very happy Alexis.


End file.
